


It Beats for You

by coolandspice



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolandspice/pseuds/coolandspice
Summary: Set after the RFA party in Zen's Route.It's Zen and MC's first time together. PWP.(My contribution for Zen's birthday)





	It Beats for You

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my contribution for Zen's birthday. 
> 
> Btw it's my first MM fic here. Hopefully there will be more in the future.

Zen’s smooth lips press against hers, soft and delicate and overwhelming all at the same time. The warmth that comes from him comforts her, replacing the fear and tension from the previous days’ events: their encounter with the hacker and the press conference at the RFA Party earlier. She feels safe in his arms. 

She whimpers into the kiss when Zen’s fingers caress her nape slowly while the other pulls her closer to him, the gap between their bodies reduced to zero. She pulls him closer as well as she slides her hand on his shoulder then to the back of his head to tug at the base of his ponytail. Zen groans at this, momentarily pulling away from her lips.

“Princess,” he whispers, desire barely contained in his voice. “I won’t be able to hold back if you do that.”

She meets his eyes and smiles, her hand now caressing his perfect jaw. “I love you, Hyun. My heart is yours.”

His beautiful red eyes widen at her words. It’s the first time she calls him by his real name. She loves how it rolls easily on her tongue. And by the way he looks at her with so much affection, he likes it too. 

“You’re not making this easy for me at all.” He kisses her again and she is more than eager to respond. She is well aware how much he is holding back and that has to stop soon. She is not as innocent and fragile as she seems and she will show him that. 

She opens her lips and her tongue traces the seam of Zen’s mouth . He gasps, surprised at her boldness, and she takes that opportunity to push through. She meets his tongue and a most wonderful feeling explodes within her.

Zen is quick to respond and pushes against her until it is his tongue that is in her mouth. His hands wanders low and settles on her hip. He squeezes lightly and she groans into his mouth. 

The sound pleases Zen and he can’t hold back anymore. He takes a step forward and she stumbles back, her knees giving out from all the riotous feelings within her. She grips his shoulder for support until the back of her legs touch the couch. She falls and pulls him with her.

Her hands slides down to his chest, feeling his firm muscles from hours of working in the gym. Her hand stills over his heart and she listens to it beat rapidly. 

“It beats for you.” Zen whispers against her skin. He is busy peppering her neck with kisses, loving how she tilts her head to give him better access. He nips at a particularly sensitive spot and is rewarded with a breathless moan. 

“My, my, so sensitive.” He laughs lightly then kisses her again. He dominates her mouth, seeking the caverns of her mouth until he is swallowing her moans and gasps.

Their hands continue to explore each other, fingers slipping underneath clothes to feel burning skin. Her back arches as he traces her spine, meanwhile she finds pleasure on feeling up his rock-hard abs. 

Then he touches her flat stomach, loving how smooth her skin is. Slowly, almost teasing, he slides up until he reaches the underside of her breasts. She stills, waiting for his next action. She sighs when he gropes her right breast over her bra, then moans when he slips his hand under it to feel her better. She bucks as he rolled two fingers on her pert nipple, the feeling shooting warmth directly down south.

She unconsciously opens her legs in her ecstasy to accommodate him better and they fit together perfectly. She grinds her hips against him and this time, it’s him who groans at the sensation. 

“You’re sensitive as well,” she teases him. 

He smirks at her as his hand settles at the hem of her shirt. “That’s why I wanna feel all of you. May I?”

She nods and arcs her back to help him get it off her. She’s quick to unsnap her bra as well and tosses it to where her shirt had gone. 

“Beautiful.” Zen says as he looks at her form. His burning gaze makes her blush and she squirms underneath him. 

“I-I wanna see you too.” She stutters when she tugs at his shirt. 

“You only have to ask.” He removes both his coat and shirt and then he’s back to kissing her. It’s twice the heat now that there are no barriers between them. 

Zen’s hands kneads on her ample breasts, loving how soft and pliant they are. Then he leaves her lips to kiss the top of her breast until finally takes a nipple to suck and lick.

She moans as his tongue laved on her nipples alternately, fire and lightning striking her at his every move. She moves her hips again and gasps when she feels the growing bulge in his pants. 

Feeling bold, her hands on Zen’s abs slide down, cupping the hardness. He moans against her breasts and looks up to her with burning eyes. “You’re driving me crazy, babe.”

“You like that?” she asks as she cups him again.

Zen struggles to not fall onto her as she did this, her touches quickly burning his remaining self-control. He takes her hand and pins it beside her head. “I like it, but I’m afraid I won’t last if you do that. I want to know you more first.” He kisses her tenderly, pouring all his love until he feels her relent to his wish. 

He slides his hands to her back once again, loving how she arches to him at his touch. He slides further down until they rest on her rump. He squeezes and loves how soft they felt. Just about everything about her is soft. He pulls her towards him as he squeezes, grinding his hardness against her. He loves the soft moans that escape her lips.

“Hyun.” She calls out to him. 

His name on her lips snaps something in him and then he’s tugging at her skirt. He meets her eyes to silently ask and she nods, pulling herself up to kiss his neck. He hooks his fingers on the band of her skirt and pulls it down to her legs. She kicks it down to join the rest of their clothes. 

Black lace on white, smooth skin. She looks so hot and he tells her this. He bends to pepper her stomach with open-mouth kisses, each touch of his lips leaving a wet trail until he reaches the band of her panties. He looks up and smirks at her, his eyes a combination of lust and mischief.

She pushes herself up and leans back on her elbows, wanting to watch whatever Zen plans to do. 

He settles in between her legs and nuzzles her lace-covered mound. He breathes in her scent and he drowns in it, knowing that she loves this too.

Then he touches her, his finger slowly, teasingly tracing her slit. It’s damp with desire, her essence seeping through the lace. It’s erotic for so many reasons that he knows he’ll never view lace the same way again after this.

He presses harder and he finds her swollen clit. He rubs it and she screams out the sexiest moan. He looks up to her in surprise. She is flushed, her cheeks up to the top of her breast are rosy pink. Her breathing is uneven and her hair now a mess on the couch’s arm.   
“Hyun,” she cries out, “off.”

He leaves her legs to better hear her, but his hand remains working over her clit.

“You have to tell me clearer, princess,” he whispers to her ear. “What do you want me to do?”

“T-take it off,” she whimpers as he continued rubbing.

He bites on her earlobe and smirks as she shivers. “As you wish.”

Zen slides down to her hips, leaving butterfly kisses all over her body until he’s directly over her mound again. He kisses lightly on the wet spot he’s been rubbing earlier then his fingers hook on the band of her panties. He pulls it down and marvels at how it easily slides down her smooth hips. 

“You’re incredible.” Zen says, his eyes full of desire and love.

Self-consciousness suddenly kicks in but she fights the urge to cover herself. Zen might get the wrong idea and stop what they’re currently doing. She’s into deep in her desire to stop now. 

She whimpers when she feels Zen’s hot breath upon her the bare skin of her mound. He proceeds to pepper it with butterfly kisses as well and her hand wasn’t fast enough to stifle her moans. Zen’s tongue then plunges into her slit and she’s twice as hot from when they started. Zen holds her hips down as she starts thrashing from the stimulation. Every flick of his tongue fills her with ecstasy and when he reacquaints her clit with his finger, she breaks down for him. 

“Beautiful. So beautiful.” He says as he lifts himself up to give her a short break. “I love you.” He tells her again. “Let’s get you to the bed.” 

She simply nods, barely understanding Zen’s words. She’s still too high from her recent orgasm. 

Zen scoops her up from the couch and she immediately wraps her arms around his neck. Feeling herself again, she starts kissing his neck. A smirks against his skin when she hears Zen’s groan as he enters his room. 

He lays her slowly on his bed and kisses her quick before he pulls away to shed off his remaining clothes. His pants and boxers hit the floor in no time then he joins her in bed. 

He kisses her again and she’s more than willing to respond. She opens up her legs to accommodate him and they fit perfectly together. The head of his cock lays on her slit and they moan together upon the delicious contact. 

Zen reaches out to his bedside drawer for a condom. He slowly rips the packet and slips the rubber on as he looks at the anticipation building in her eyes. It always feels good to be wanted this much. 

He lines himself with her slit and looks up to her, his eyes silently asking if she really wants this. She nods at him and it’s all he needs before he slowly enters her.   
The feeling of fullness when he buries himself inside is incredible. Sparks fly beneath her lids when he moves . He starts slow with little resistance as she’s so wet then proceeds up the tempo when she gets used to his girth. 

After a while, she wraps her legs around his hips and she moans loudly at the change in the angle. He’s reaching deeper inside her. She calls his name when she starts climbing again. He’s no different, chanting her name, knowing full well that it won’t be long now for him. 

“Together.” She sobs in between her moans. “I want- ahhh-together. Hyun-ahh-please.”

Her wish is his command. His hand slips in between their bodies. His deft fingers slips inside her and starts rubbing at her clit. 

She shrieks at the additional stimulation. Zen quickly kisses her mouth to silence all her moans and pants until he is also moaning into her mouth. 

Soon enough they reach their peaks. He stills above her as she clenches around him. Zen quickly holds himself up despite feeling very weak, not wanting to squash her under his weight. They stay still like that for a minute then Zen pulls out of her. He collapses beside her and he quickly removes the condom off his slack length. He throws it to the trash can under the bedside drawer. 

Her soft breathing pulls his attention back to her. He looks at her and she gives him a weak, loving smile. She looks more beautiful in the afterglow of their love-making, her skin flushed pink in the right places.

“Hyun.” She whispers and he swears it’s most beautiful sound ever. 

“How are you?” he asks her as he pulls her close. He buries his nose on her hair, savoring her scent all to himself. 

“Happy,” she answers, her eyes slowly closing. “Love you.” 

Zen kissed her temple as she starts to breath deeply. “I love you too. Sweet dreams, my princess.“

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my WIP folder since my first playthrough of Zen's route way back in 2016. Lol. Finally finished this today as I wanted to have something to celebrate my bias' birthday. 
> 
> Happy birthday Zenny!


End file.
